Kanto League
by Pokemon Trainer Sven
Summary: After saving Leaf from a near death experience with a Raikou, and showing her his new immense power. Will she start to develop feelings for him? Find out right now.
1. Let The Tournament Begin

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the long gap in updating, but my powers been out for a week, and I couldn't access the internet. I know it's been FOREVER! Since I last wrote but school has also been mind-blowing. You have no idea… Anyways. I kinda wanted to write a story showing what Sven's true power will be once he's finished with his journey. I'll write the next few chapters of my normal story in a bit.**

**Leaf…**

Leaf was walking down the winding path ahead, looking to get to the Pokémon league. She was hoping to see Sven again. She hadn't seen him since their journey began. and she was hoping he'd be there. She wanted to see how far he'd come since she'd first seen him with his starter Pokémon.

"I wonder if Riolu is evolved?" Leaf pondered as she continued walking. She was suddenly interrupted by a large silhouette emerge from the bushes.

"No way a Raikou!" She exclaimed amazed to see a legendary here. That apparently caught it's attention because it then glared at leaf and looked as if it was about to strike. It growled before it started to glow a bright yellow.

"Oh no Thunder!" She shrieked. It was charging up more and more.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Leaf shrieked at the top of her lungs. The Raikou released it's thunder attack directly towards her. But suddenly a large shadow landed in front of her, and all of a sudden there was a bright green forcefield surrounding her. Once the forcefield was dismissed the shadow figure turned to her, and gave her a smile that looked so familiar. Where had she seen it before?

She suddenly realized that the shadowed figure was a Lucario the evolved form of Riolu.

"No." She said to herself. It can't be.

"Force Palm." An unknown voice said. All of a sudden The Lucario leaped forward and struck the Raikou with an amazingly powerful Force Palm knocking it back. The Raikou regained it's composure and began to charge into a Volt Tackle. The Lucario just stood there.

"Endure" She heard the strange voice say again. She couldn't tell where it was coming from. All of a sudden the Raikou struck. but Lucario had seemed un-phased by this tremendously powerful attack.

"Bone Rush" The Lucario instantly formed a large blue bone like bat in it's hands and struck at the Raikou. It flew back and hit a tree so hard that it collapsed over.

"Finish it with Aura Sphere." the unknown voice said again. The Lucario's fist began to glow a bright blue and then a sphere was formed before being released right at the Raikou. It tried to dodge but it was to slow. The Aura Sphere impacted it hard knocking it out. Then suddenly an ultra ball was thrown at the Raikou. it was taken inside and it began to shake. Suddenly she heard a click, and then saw a boy about her age step out of the forested brush to claim his new legendary. The boy turned and smiled at her.

"Looks like Lucario's sudden outburst was him sensing your danger." He said normally as if that battle had never even occurred.

"S-Sven?" Leaf asked questioningly.

"Come on Leaf, don't tell me you forgot about me?" He replied once again smiling. Leaf then tackled him into a hug stronger than a bind from a Steelix.

"Tha-Thank you so much for saving me…" She said on the verge of tears. Sven eventually managed to get her off of him so he could catch his breath.

"Don't thank me." Sven said standing up.

"Thank Lucario. He was the one who sensed your danger." Leaf turned to see Lucario giving her a comforting smile.

"Thank you Lucario." Leaf said. Lucario only smiled at her again. Leaf then turned back to Sven.

"So how've you been?" Leaf asked now realizing how much Sven had changed. It'd been two years since she'd last seen him. and he'd definitely "changed." He had gotten much taller, his voice had deepened a lot and he looked very. "Muscular." The new Sven was definitely grabbing her attention. She found him **VERY** attractive now.

"I've been good." He replied calmly.

"Are you entering the Pokémon League?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think I can win. I definitely have the skill. All of my Pokémon are immensely powerful but I don't mean to brag." He said now smirking. He'd definitely grown more confident.

"Well I don't think that I'm ready yet but I can cheer you on from the sidelines. She said grinning a little bit to widely.

"Well since we're both going to the Pokémon League, why don't we go together?" Sven asked. Leaf could've sworn that her heart had skipped a beat when he asked her this.

"Y-yeah sure….." Leaf stuttered.

"That would be awesome!" She exclaimed happily. Sven motioned for her to follow him, and they began to walk down the path towards the Pokémon League.

Finally after a few hours they arrived at the Pokémon League. Sven was really excited to start the tournament. He wanted to show off the immense power that he had to all of Kanto to see. He wanted to become the worlds greatest Pokémon Trainer ever. and he was going to do so. He and Leaf walked up to the registration counter to be greeted by another one of Kanto's Nurse Joy's.

"Hello, are you signing up?" She asked nicely.

"Yes." Sven said as he handed her his Pokédex for his personal information.

**Name: Sven Heisler**

**Age: 13**

**Height: 5'8**

**Hair Color: Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Pokémon: Lucario, Charizard, Venusaur, Blastoise, Scizor, Garchomp.**

The computer screen read this information off to nurse joy as she registered him in for the competition.

"Okay, your all set. Your room is number 454 East Wing." She said pointing to the East Wing.

"Thank you." Sven said before taking his Pokédex back and heading off with Leaf to his room.

When they opened the door they saw a large room with two king sized beds with red painting on the walls, and a velvet red carpet.

"This is suitable." Sven exclaimed walking through the door setting his bag on the first bed.

"Yeah, this is nice." Leaf agreed.

"So the competition starts in 3 hours I guess I should probably get some last minute training done then." Sven said.

"Oh, I think the training yards are out back." Leaf said.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Sven said as he walked out the door to the training yards. Leaf took the bed next to Sven's and set her things down on it.

"I wonder how much Sven has improved since the last time I saw him…" Leaf pondered.

"I guess we'll find out." She said before lying down on the bed and taking a short rest.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! GET READY FOR THE KANTO LEAGUE TOURNAMENT!" The announcer yelled. The crowd roared in applause excited to get things started.

"FIRST UP WE HAVE SVEN HEISLER FROM PALLET TOWN GOING AGAINST ZOE HILBROOKS FROM VIRIDIAN CITY!" He announced before sitting down. Sven entered the field looking very confident.

"Sven doesn't look nervous at all. I wonder what he has up his sleeve?" Leaf pondered as she continued to watch the scene before her. The girl Zoe entered the field looking over confident as well. They definitely had something planned.

"Trainers. This battle will be a 3 on 3 dispute with substitutions. Let the battle begin!" The referee said as he blew his whistle that initiated the match.

"Okay, Lapras let's go!" Zoe yelled sending out her Pokémon.

"Garchomp, Standby!" Sven said releasing his ace Pokémon.

"Now Lapras use Ice Beam!"

"….." Sven said nothing. The ice beam hit with direct force that looked like it did a tone of damage. When the smoke cleared Garchomp was completely unharmed.

"Waah, B-but how?" Zoe questioned. Sven just smirked.

"Garchomp, Slash." Garchomp leaped towards Lapras at breathtaking speed slashing it at full force sending Lapras flying.

"Lapras are you okay?"

"La-Lapras!"

"Okay, now use Hydro Cannon!" Zoe commanded. Lapras charged up it's Hydro Cannon and was about to release it when….

"Garchomp, Dig." Sven ordered.

"GARCHOMP KNOWS DIG?!" Zoe questioned looking scared.

"That's right." Sven replied giving off a slight chuckle. Lapras released it's Hydro Cannon but it had nothing to hit so it just hit the stadiums walls causing a slight tremor.

"Now." Sven said. Garchomp emerged from the ground and smashed into his opponent sending it to the ground defeated.

"Lapras is unable to battle. Garchomp Wins!" The referee announced.

"Great job Lapras. You gave it your best." Zoe said as she recalled her first Pokémon.

"Now, Charizard Go!" Zoe said releasing her second Pokémon.

"Smart." Sven said.

"Since Charizard knows Dragon type moves such as Dragon Pulse, and Dragon Rage, it should be super effective against my Garchomp. and my Dragon attacks won't do much good against Charizard since it's a Flying, Fire. Interesting… Sven pondered.

"No matter. Garchomp your staying in." Sven ordered. Garchomp nodded in understanding.

"I'll let you have the first move." Sven said.

"I appreciate it. Okay Charizard use Dragon Rage!" Zoe ordered. Charizard flew up into the air and went soaring towards it's target.

"Now." Sven said once again smirking. Charizard made clean impact but when the dust cleared Charizard was on the ground defeated.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner!" The referee announced.

"B-but how?!" Zoe questioned.

"Garchomp knows Water Pulse." Sven said.

"Wha-?" Zoe exclaimed.

T-that's not possible…." Zoe said as she began to ponder how his Dragon type knew a Water type move. She shook the thought off and recalled her second Pokémon.

"Okay, now GO RAICHU!" Zoe yelled confidently.

"Now Raichu use Hyper Beam!" Zoe commanded."

"Double Team." Sven ordered. Garchomp then began to make multiple copies of himself until he was surrounding Zoe's Raichu. Raichu had to fire, so it shot at a clone. A wasted opportunity.

"Now, while it has to recharge. Draco Meteor!" Sven ordered. Garchomp's mouth opened up, and a large ball of energy formed. Garchomp released the ball into the sky, and it exploded into hundreds of smaller balls raining down on Raichu. When the dust cleared…. Raichu was defeated.

"Raichu is unable to battle, the winner is Garchomp! and the victory goes to Sven Heissler from Palet Town!" The referee announced.

"NO!" Zoe screamed. She returned her severely injured Raichu into it's Pokéball.

"Thank you Raichu you did your best…" Zoe said sadly. She looked up to see Sven walking towards her.

"Hey, good match." Sven said holding his hand out.

"Yeah, you're REALLY strong!" Zoe exclaimed shaking his hand. Sven just shrugged.

"Well, congratulations." Zoe said

"Thanks." Sven replied as he walked off.

"That guy is gonna win this thing." Zoe said to herself.

**and BAM! First chapter done. It took me a little bit but I got it done. I know I should stick to my first story, but I really want to show off Sven's immense power. Let me know if you want him to ask Leaf out, or if they'll both just keep it a secret. I'm here for what the fans want. Please if you have any CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM please leave some. No hater reviews. You'll be wasting your time, because they will be removed. Thanks for reading. 8D**


	2. Feelings

**Hey Everyone, It's been a while since I've updated on this story, but I'm busy, yada, yada, yada, I have NO excuses. Anyways, on with the story!**

After that breathtaking match between Sven and Zoe, the crowd was left in absolute shock by the immense power of the victor. They all knew without a doubt, that it was going to take a lot of talent, and a LOT of luck to beat this guy.

Sven was walking away and back to the training yards to train his Pokémon for the next match when he was stopped by Leaf.

"SVEN! SVEN! Wait up." Leaf shouted running at full speed.

"Leaf? What is it?" Sven asked.

"That match was INCREDIBLE!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, I told you I got powerful." Sven said smirking. That half smile sent jolts through her body.

"Where are you going now?" She asked.

"To train, it's always good to see just how powerful your Pokémon are before you put them into battle." Sven said.

"Well can I come?"

"I don't see why not." Sven said motioning for her to follow him.

When they reached the training yard Sven released his Pokémon. and out came a Blastoise, a Charizard, a Venasaur (all three Kanto starters. Where have I seen an immensely powerful trainer with all three starters? Hmmmmm.) a Lucario, a Scizor, and his Garchomp from the previous match who looked perfectly fine having just dealt with a strong trainer.

"WOW you have all three Kanto starters?" Leaf asked in awe. Sven just nodded his head.

"Okay, Blastoise use Hydro Cannon on Charizard!" Sven ordered. Blastoise charged up what looked to be a very powerful Hydro Cannon.

"Venasaur step in and use frenzy plant on Charizard." Sven ordered his next Pokémon. Venasaur planted it's roots into the ground and giant vines emerged attempting to smash Charizard to the ground. Charizard dodged out of the way and flew into the sky.

"Now Blastoise release your attack!" Sven yelled. Blastoise released it's Hydro Cannon sending it flying towards Charizard. Now Charizard had to escape both attacks.

"Charizard, Blast Burn!" Sven ordered. Charizard charged up it's attack and sent it straight towards Venasaur.

"Venasaur, take the hit! Keep focusing on attacking!" Sven ordered. and Venasaur did just as it was told. and focused on smashing Charizard to bits. The Blast Burn hit appearing to have no effect on Venasaur.

"Perfect. Sven muttered to himself. Alright now Blastoise use Skull Bash on Venasaur!" Sven ordered. Blastoise went into it's shell and then emerged again smashing into Venasaur making it slide across the battlefield.

"Now Charizard Dragon Rush on Blastoise." Charizard charged up it's power and then sent itself soaring down towards Blastoise.

"Counter quickly!" Sven ordered Blastoise. The large turtle Pokémon turned faster than light and used Water Pulse on Charizard doing major damage. Charizard was sent flying back and onto the sandy ground.

"Charizard! UP!" Sven ordered. Charizard obeyed and got right back up as if it was never even hit.

"Now Charizard Flamethrower on Venasaur, Blastoise Hydro Cannnon on Charizard, and Venasaur Solarbeam on Venasaur. The Three Pokémon charged up their attacks and sent them whirring towards their opponents.

"NOW!" Sven Yelled. all of a sudden Scizor, Garchomp and Lucario jumped in and took the hits with Lucario taking the Solarbeam, Scizor taking the Blast Burn, and Garchomp taking the Hydro Cannon.

"Now Scizor, use X Scissor on Charizard, Lucario Aura Sphere on Venasaur, and Garchomp Dragon Rush on Blastoise!" Sven ordered his slightly injured Pokémon. They all did as commanded, and sent their attacks towards their directed opponents doing and immense amount of damage. The X Scissor sent Charizard Flying out of the sky and onto the ground severely injured, The Aura Sphere knocking Venasaur onto it's back, and the Dragon Rush knocking out Blastoise.

"Darn. Garchomp is still to tough for it." Sven said looking at the knocked out Blastoise. Sven rushed over to it's side waving his hand over it. a green beam of light was cast over Blastoise causing it to open up it's eyes and get into a fighting stance.

"Great job Blastoise! You'll learn to take that Dragon Rush one day. Sven said enthusiastically giving Blastoise a fist bump, and continuing their training.

"Wow, Sven really cares for his Pokémon." Leaf said dreamily looking at him.

"He's so cute when he's focused." She said admiring him.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE LEAF! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Sven is your friend, not your dreamy crush!" She told herself in her mind.

"But he's so nice, and cute, and powerful, and a great Pokémon trainer." She argued.

"NO NO NO NO NO! He is your friend and that's that!" The other side of her said.

"Uh Leaf?" Sven said waving his hands over her face. She suddenly snapped back into reality.

"Oh- uh what?" She said still shaking off her past argument with herself.

"I asked if you wanted to go back to the hotel. It's getting late." Sven said.

"Oh, yeah, sure let's go." She said.

As they were walking back and only a few minutes away from the hotel, a group of four shady looking men walked up to them.

"Hey, your lady is looking pretty hot." One man said pulling out a knife.

"I think we'll be taking her" Another man said.

"Think again guys." Sven said calmly as if nothing was going on.

"You think I'm playin' with you?" The man asked.

"No, but I do realize that you have 10 seconds to turn around and walk away before you regret ever living." Sven threatened.

"Grab her." The man said motioning for a man to grab Leaf. But before he could, Sven grabbed his hand.

"I guess you didn't head my warning." Sven said shaving the guy back.

"Don't even think about touching her." Sven warned.

"That's it." The man said running towards Sven knife in hand. Sven grabbed the mans arm, pulled him forward, then kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain. He then proceeded to punt kicking his face knocking him over and onto the pavement. The next man lunged, but failed to do any harm as Sven ducked down and swept his legs making him fall flat on his face. The next man charged towards Sven trying to get a punch on him, but he failed as well, as Sven grabbed him by his arm and flipped him over his shoulder and onto the ground. The last man rushed towards him but was sent down to the ground by a roundhouse kick to the jaw sending three of his teeth flying. The first man got up and lunged toward Sven once again with his knife in hand, but this time Sven grabbed his arm, punched him in the face then proceeded to kick right on his kneecap breaking it immediately. The man cried out in pain, but was silenced by a fierce kick to the head by Sven knocking his face down onto the concrete pavement that probably caused a concussion. After seeing this the other three men ran away leaving their "leader" behind.

Leaf now trembled in fear, due to the fact that she could've been really hurt if Sven hadn't stepped in and stopped that psycho. Sven turned towards Leaf.

"Are you okay?" Sven asked worriedly.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you…. I-I…." Leaf tried to say but failed to since she was on the breaking point of crying. She was then embraced in a heartwarming hug from Sven as she sobbed into his chest.

"Come on, let's go back to the room, and we can talk about this. Sven said leading her towards the hotel.

When they arrived Sven sat her down on her bed and cradled her in his arms.

"There, there. It's alright." Sven said comfortingly. Leaf felt so safe in his arms. Like nothing would ever touch her. and she wanted to stay there forever.

"I took care of those guys, they're not going to hurt either of us. Sven said.

"It's….. not…. that…." Leaf sobbed.

"What is it then?" Sven asked.

"Y-y-you could've died fighting to protect me." She uttered, her bottom lip quivering.

"But I didn't die. Those guys were amateurs anyways. Sven said.

"Your safe, and that's all that matters to me." He said lifting her chin up looking into her deep blue eyes. Leaf didn't know what came over her all of a sudden, but she leaned forward and….

She kissed Sven.

**BOOM! Cliffhanger. Ha, Gotcha! anyways, that's Chapter Two. Chapter Three will be up when it's up. But it'll have a Pokémon battle in it. and a little more Romance. anyways, please review and leave me some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! No hater reviews, because they will be removed. Thanks for reading! 8D**


	3. Power

**Hello everyone! Once again I am back with Chapter three of Kanto League. I hope you all had a great week, and I hope you were anticipating the next chapter in the story. As you know Leaf kissed Sven in the last chapter, and I bet your all wondering what happens next. and to Max Saturday Burns Toasters. I'm actually very aware that Sven is the same name as the one from Pokémon Ranger. But my real name is Sven Sooooo Coincidence? Anyways thank you guys for reviewing. and HERE is Chapter 3: Power. WARNING: This is NOT a lemon.**

Leaf didn't know what came over her all of a sudden, but she leaned forward and….

She kissed Sven.

What she'd been waiting for had now been done. and Sven's eyes were wide open in shock, but he eventually closed them and returned her kiss. What was only a few minutes, felt like hours. (Cliche) But eventually they finally separated for breath.

"Leaf….. W-what was that?" Sven asked. Leaf blushed.

"I-I like you a lot and….." Her words trailed off because she was interrupted by another breathtaking kiss. This next one was twice as long and with much more passion put into it. Eventually they reluctantly separated.

"Leaf…. I've loved you since I first met you outside Professor Oaks lab." Sven said. Leaf was so happy after hearing those words. She knew she'd always feel safe now that they had both confessed. Sven laid her down on the bed and kissed her once again. and he went lower….. and lower….. and lower…. and then…..

She woke up. Checking her surroundings she realized that she was in the hotel room and was neatly tucked in her bed. Sven was on his bed asleep. Then she realized what had happened. She'd never kissed Sven. She'd only dreamt it. She'd been taken back up to the room after the whole fight with the 'Shady Creeps.' and she must've fallen asleep in his arms when he was holding her. Then he must've tucked her into her bed and went to sleep. Instantly her heart sank as she realized that her romantic dream with Sven was only just that….

'A Dream.'

"Dammit." She said to herself. But now she realized that her feelings for Sven were real, and she now knew that she wanted to be with him. But first she had to let the tournament end, and when he won she would tell him. But for now she had to get to sleep.

**The Next Day**

Leaf was woken up by a *Shirtless* Sven and was told that it was time to get up. She was definitely starting the day off good. She got up, showered, did her hair, got dressed, and went with Sven to the next match. Today he was facing off against somebody named Garret Thompson.

"This should be interesting." Leaf thought as the battle was about to begin.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO THE KANTO LEAGUE TOURNAMENT DAY TWO! AS WE KICK THINGS OFF HERE IS SVEN HEISLER FROM PALET TOWN VS. GARRET THOMPSON FROM CERULEAN CITY! The announcer yelled. The crowd roared as the two trainers entered the stadium and took their positions.

"TRAINERS! This will be a 3 on 3 battle with substitutions! Let the battle begin!" He announced blowing a whistle initiating the second match.

"Go Butterfree!" Garret yelled sending out his Pokémon.

"Charizard, standby!" Sven yelled releasing his Pokémon

Charizard emerged in a large blast of flames leaving Butterfree looking very scared of it's opponent.

"Alright Butterfree use Whirlwind!"

"Take the hit." Sven ordered. Charizard did as it was told doing absolutely nothing, as the Whirlwind hit doing the same. Absolutely nothing.

"Now Flamethrower!" Sven ordered. Charizard formed a large amount of flames and released it towards his opponent doing a ton of damage. Butterfree could hardly even flap it's wings.

"Alright Butterfree use Sleep Powder!" Garret ordered. Butterfree formed purple mist and blew it at Charizard attempting to put it to sleep but nothing came. Charizard seemed un-phased.

"Excellent. Okay Charizard finish this with Heat Wave!" Sven ordered. Charizard blasted it's Heat Wave towards Butterfree knocking it out with ease.

"Noooooo Butterfree! Garret Yelled. Returning his Pokémon into it's Pokéball.

"You tried your best, and that's all that I can ask of you." Garret said before putting his Pokéball back onto it's clip.

"Okay now go Poliwrath!" Garret said releasing his second Pokémon.

"I'll let you go first." Sven said.

"Thanks. Alright Poliwrath use Hydro Pump!" Garret ordered. Poliwrath shot it's Hydro Pump at Charizard and it landed head on.

"Come on Charizard. This is what we've been training for since I first caught you back at Mt. Moon. Don't let me down now." Sven said to himself as he watched the dust clear and saw Charizard emerge unaffected.

"Yes great job! Now Seismic Toss!" Sven ordered. Charizard grabbed Poliwrath, and lifted it into the air, after getting high enough he began to spin furiously making Poliwrath very dizzy. He then proceeded to throw Poliwrath to the ground. When the dust cleared. Poliwrath was defeated.

"No, not again!" Garret said returning his second Pokémon.

"Your my last hope. Please do me proud… Garret said releasing his third and final Pokémon.

"RHYPERIOR! The Pokémon shrieked.

"Charizard use Rock Smash." Sven ordered.

"CHARIZARD KNOWS ROCK SMASH?! Garret asked shocked. Sven just smiled deviously.

Charizard smashed into it's opponent sending it flying down and smashing against the stadium walls defeated.

"NO!" Garret yelled in defeat.

"Return Rhyperior, he's just to powerful." Garret said sadly.

"Hey great match." Sven said walking towards Garret.

"Thanks, you too." Garret said back shaking his hand.

"How did Charizard take that Hydro Pump?" Garret asked.

"Months, and months of Hydro Cannons." Sven said chuckling.

"I have no doubt you'll win this." Garret said.

"Your power is beyond imaginable."

"Thanks." Sven replied before walking away.

**And BOOM! Another chapter done. I hope you liked the whole kiss not being real thing. I think I caught you off guard. Hopefully I did. Sorry this chapter was shorter but writers block doesn't help, and finding the time to actually sit down and write the story without being interrupted every five seconds… Anyways. Next chapter will be up soon. The next battle is 6 on 6. and it gets intense. Please review with some CONSTRUCTI… Oh you know the rest, and leave your name if you want to be an opponent for Sven to fight. It's hard coming up with names for his opponents, and it actually takes me a while. Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
